The Alpha Werewolf Curse
by speedster101
Summary: When a unknown entity attacked Chris while on a Hiking Trip through the Forrest he starts to gain some odd changes such as mood swings, increase in height, uncontrollable appetite, supernatural strength and agility, enhanced senses, unusual hair growth, glowing red eyes, and pointed ears can he find a cure for this or will he stay this way forever?
1. The Hike and changes

The Alpha Werewolf Curse

Author's Note: Ever wondered what happens to a person if he or she gets bitten by a Alpha Werewolf and not like the ones you see in games and movies like Elder Scrolls, Underworld, and A American Werewolf in London ? No well have I got a story for you but I'll have you know this is my first Resident Evil one so go easy on me ok so please enjoy the story. Ps I do not own Resident Evil it belongs to Capcom PPs. This is set post Re5.

Summary: When a unknown entity attacked Chris while on a Hiking Trip through the Forrest he starts to gain some odd changes such as mood swings, increase in height, uncontrollable appetite, supernatural strength and agility, enhanced senses, unusual hair growth, glowing red eyes, and pointed ears can he find a cure for this or will he stay this way forever?

It was a dark windy night and the moon high in the sky shining bright while a certain someone was hiking through the woods wearing a pair of hiking boots a t-shirt and slacks this was Chris Redfield former captain for the Bsaa and partner of Jill Valentine and here he was hiking through the Forrest but he didn't know what things lurks in the Forrest Chris was walking through Forrest which was starting to get darker damn Chris cursed under his breath this Forrest getting darker by the minute he continued just then the sound of a twig breaking after it was step on Chris heard this and turned around anybody there he shouted but no answer so he turned around and kept walking until he heard a howl in the distance is someone there but still no answer if this is a trick I'm not falling for it he shouted once again only to be met by a rustle in the bushes and see something come out of it look like a wolf but a big one and instead of on fours it stood up like a human but it was to dark for Chris to know for sure but what caught his attention was the creature's red eyes they were glowing so Chris reached for gun which he brought with him and got ready to shoot but before he could the wolf human creature thing saw this and began to charge at Chris before he could react the creature jumped him and bit him on the arm which caused Chris to scream out in pain until a gunshot was heard out nowhere which cause the creature to run off in the dark Chris was about get up and head home but before he could he dropped to ground and lost conciseness. Moments later Chris was starting to regain conciseness guys he starting to wake up said a voice that sounded familiar him when Chris eyes were fully opened saw that he was in a hospital and was the same clothes he had on when he was hiking but he felt really weird through good see you up Mr. Redfield Chris turned around to see a nurse caring a clipboard and pen how are you feeling the nurse asked a little weird but okay Chris answered how long was I out he asked about 10 days the nurse replied Chris just nodded and Mr. Redfield you have visitors the nurse continued there in the waiting room she said Chris just nodded again and headed for the waiting room when he got he saw some familiar faces oh my god Chris hey Claire Chris greeted I'm so glad your ok Claire said so how are you feeling Chris Jill asked Chris turned his head to his former partner who he saved doing the outbreak in Africa with the help of Sheva Aloma whom he met there good to see you to Jill and I feel fine but a little weird through he said with a smile great to see you again Chris Leon said likewise Leon likewise. After meeting with everyone and answering there questions and explaining what happened to him while he was hiking and when he was done explaining everyone went back home except Chris cause he didn't know if he was free to go or not excuse me he said to the nurse he saw earlier today yes Mr. Redfield the nurse said with friendliness in her voice am I free to go Chris asked her yes you are she answered with a smile oh ok thank you Chris said and left for home when he got there he started feel weird again but he just ignored it and kept walking till he got to his house when he arrived he went inside to take a shower and eat something but he still felt weird he looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00 at night so he went upstairs to get some sleep he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants when he got to the bedroom still feeling weird he got in the bed and closed his eyes hoping he'll feel better tomorrow and slept through the night. While Chris was asleep his height was starting to change from 6ft1inch to 12ft tall his muscle mass was starting to get more bulk added to them werewolf fangs were starting to form in his mouth. Morning came and Chris was starting wake up when he did he walked to the side of his bed and opened the curtains to let some light in then to the bathroom to shower and stuff but before he get through he bumped his head on the doorframe which cause him to rub his head only to see something different about him so he ran into the bathroom only to be surprised by his reflection in the mirror for he was 12ft tall had red eyes and his muscles had gain more bulk to them he also notice that he had werewolf fangs in his mouth What the hell is going on with me said Chris before he could react he heard his house phone was ringing so he ran to the living room to answer it hello Chris said on the phone Chris? Said female voice on the other end who is this Chris asked Its me Claire oh hey sis what's up not much I was just calling to see if my big brother want to spend some time with me Claire said through the phone Chris was silent for a few minutes then he finally answered I would love to great I'll see you at 4:00 then I'll be here said Chris and hung up then did some thinking damn it Chris thought what was I thinking spending time with Claire she can't see me like this he thought but his throughs were interrupted by a knock at the door. Chris checked his watch and saw that it was 1:00 she can't be here right now its only 1:00 he said and walked to door and opened it to his relief it was only Jill at the door which made Chris a little better Jill? Chris said hey Chris Jill said what are you doing here Chris asked I just came to visit my old partner Jill replied by the way you look different did you get taller Jill asked yeah you can say that Chris replied come on in Chris its only a matter of time before Claire comes by he continued.

Author's Note: That's chapter one of my Resident Evil Story follow favorite and review but please no spamming flamming of any kind thank you till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


	2. Mood swings and more changes

Author's Note: Wow one review and the story was just posted thanks Darkblade2814 I appreciate the favorite and thanks for following the story now with further ado here's chapter 2 of the alpha werewolf curse enjoy but do keep in mind I do not own Resident Evil Chris Redfield Claire Redfield Jill Valentine or Leon R. Kennedy for they all belong to Capcom so enjoy the chapter.

Jill walked in the house Chris looked out the door just incase someone else came but he saw no one else and let out sigh of relief then closed the door so what are you doing here Jill cause I don't think you just came here see me Chris said with a hint of curiosity in his voice the bsaa called said Jill they did said Chris and what did they want they're sending you and Leon on a mission to before Jill could continue she saw Chris towering over her which made her feel a little uncomfortable she knew Chris for a very long time she didn't expect him be 12ft and taller than her, a mission to where Jill Chris asked calmly breaking her out of her thoughts but didn't say anything a mission to where Jill Chris repeated starting to lose his patience again she didn't say anything for fuck sakes Jill A MISSON TO WHERE Chris shouted with eyes glowing red Jill jumped at Chris sudden outburst I'm sorry Jill I don't know what came over me Chris apologized and his eyes went back to being red its okay Jill said there sending you two on a mission to Brazil the Bsaa sent some agents to investigate some disappearances of a couple of scientists but when they arrived there they also ended up disappearing as well so there sending you and Leon there to find out where they all disappeared to tomorrow Jill finished. Tomorrow Chris said Jill nodded yeah she replied you don't have anything planned that day do you she said well no replied Chris tell the bsaa and Leon I'll meet them at headquarters for the mission briefing Jill nodded and headed for the door but not without saying good bye oh and Chris Jill said yes Chris said you might want to see a doctor or John and James to see what's causing these changes that's happening to you she said with a smirk and left and closed the door behind her. At the mention of changes brought a lot of questions to his head how did Jill know about the changes that are happening to him was it cause of his sudden outburst earlier, his change in appearance or was she the one that shot the gun while he was being attacked by the man wolf thing when he was hiking through the Forrest these questions were racing through his head and he wanted asked how she knew about them but decided ask her tomorrow doing the mission briefing Chris checked his watch and saw that the time was now 3:50 so its only a matter of seconds till Claire came by and ready to spend time with her big brother so he went to get ready first he went to the bathroom to wash up and stuff then he went to the bedroom and got out a t shirt a pair of jeans and pair of a tennis shoes after he got dressed he went into the kitchen to get breakfast after he go through with all that he was starting to feel weird again so he went in to the living room to lay down to take a nap this also caused him to go through some more changes this time he was getting taller and more muscular by the second he was also experiencing more changes this time his 5:00 clock shadow was starting to become a beard the werewolf fangs in his mouth were becoming more werewolf like and his ears was starting to become pointy moments later Chris woke up feeling relaxed and saw that the time was 4:00 which means Claire should be on her way he then heard his phone right ring again Chris picked it up to anwser it hello he said his voice now sounding gravely so he cleared his throat and tried again hello hey Chris I'm on my way to your house said Chris's sister said on the phone I hope your ready I'am Claire I'am Chris said good I'll be there in a few minutes see you then big brother you to sis Chris said and hung up.

Author's Note: That was Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review follow and favorite but please no flaming or spamming please I'm also thinking of making a sequel to this story but it depends on the amount of followers favorites and reviews the story will get so in the meantime let me know in the reviews what type of sequel you want do you want it to be a crossover if so with what or just a another regular story I also recomennd that you guys check out Darkblade's story werewolf story Sliver Moon right now he only has the prologue up so feel free to check that story out. Ps I know I said no ocs well be in the story but I throught it will be ok to mention them and at least have two of mine make appearance. Pps Darkblade28141 about your poll at the end of your story I think Lycan virus would be a suitable name for the serum that Leon was injected with cause its makes more sense. Till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


End file.
